The Multi Diary Of Three Strange Females
by Irish-Rose77
Summary: This is the MultiDiary Of Haley Coals ,Leader, Jenny Collins ,Rebellious One And Desirea Silver ,The Flirt. Please Read & Rate. I would Love Comments. DSxFW DSxCD, JCxHP JCxDM and HCxOW HCxMF. Not MarySues.Rated M For later Chapters.
1. Intro to The Hellions

The Multi-Diary of Haley Coals, Jenny Collins and Desiree Sliver.

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter, or anything related to that topic, I wish I did but sadly I do not nor do I claim to._

_J.K Rowling does. Not Me. ___

Ch.1

Intro to The Hellions

Well I Suppose, I will start after all this was my idea.

**Shut up, Haley. Just introduce us already!**

Gee... What crawled up your butt and died?

All right, All right, I'll introduce us. Just stop hitting me.

Name: Haley Coals

As you can tell, I am your main narrator. ((What did I say about hitting me?)) Anyways, this is the multi-diary of my friends And I. I suppose you'd want to know what I look like wouldn't you? I would rather not tell you but for the sake of this story to move on. I'll tell you but only once. Got it? Good.

I have long red hair; it goes to about my waist just a little bit shorter. For ages, I have wanted to die the tips black but my parents would murder me. That's a story for another time, I have dark brown eyes, yeah I know weird right? I mean how many redheads do you know that have brown eyes. I guess we're just a rare breed. smirk My skin is almost an ivory, I'm so white that I almost reflect light. ((It wasn't that funny, guys. Hey stop laughing at me…sigh)) I'm not the skinniest person in the world like most story characters, Nor is my body built like a brick house, I guess I'm in between average and muscular. And that's it I suppose…Oh my height. Almost forgot about that in our little group of friends I'm the tallestProud Smile at 5'8/5'9. In addition, I happen to be incredibly Stubborn about everything, almost. FYI… I'm a bit bad with alcohol..

_Name's Jenny Collins_

_Hmm..I wouldn't agree with to do this, if she didn't threaten to beat me with a tennis racket. So ill just tell you what I look like. Out of this group, I am most different. I am the only Asian, I have black hair with purple streaks that is about half way down my back. I am about the same height as Ms.Silver just a little bit taller. I am stubborn but not as much as a bit bad with coffee and i am the Pyro of the group; she's like my conscience, because goodness knows I need one. -Laughs- She can basically finish my sentences. She Could LIVE in my fridge, on pickles for days. _

**And I'm Desirea Silver.**

**I don't really want to tell you what I look like but **_**Haley**_** is making me do it so here goes... I am... To say the least…..vertically challenged. I'm very short; five foot one to be exact. I have shoulder-length light brown hair with hot pink tips. When I was little, it was white-blonde, like Malfoys. I am the most petite of the group, and just to tell you…it sucks… I am also more stubborn than Haley is. Im..just a bit bad with alcohol...**

She also happens to be a boy-crazy ditz but WE LOVE her anyways,…She's freakishly hyper at times, so it's not a good idea to give her sugar. She like me is also INCREADIBLY stubborn. ((Everyone knows I'm the most stubborn but we like to let her think she is.))

As you can see, we're sort of like sisters. And this is our story, our lives when we…..get tossed into the unkno-

You mean the weird.

Jen. When we get tossed into a mysterious place in a country far from our sweet Canada.

Sweet?

GOSH DARNIT, IM TRYING TO SET A MOOD HERE PEOPLE!

**But...**

FINE YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN, because we are going to be at this all day if you don't…


	2. The Beginning of The End

Ch.2

The Beginning Of The End

The last month of summer break, each of us woke up to find something unusual in our bedrooms...

Yeah I know what your thinking get your minds out of the gutter. It was an owl for gosh sakes not a bloody stripper.

**I wish.**

Well we all know who you'd like it to be in your room…

-cough cough-

Anyways, I gracefully fell out of bed and upon grabbing my glasses and seeing the bird shouted "HOLY CRAP What the Hell". I suppose the girls reaction were a bit different, Desi screamed out of surprise plus she was scared of the thing..

**Was Not..**

Desi, your afraid of dogs and your lying to our lovely readers about a bird..

Now Jen started swearing at the bird, which happened to be pecking at her nose for the past hour while she was asleep.

Damn Bird.

Each of us , received the same letter. An invitation to become exchange students, to go to England and go to school their for a few years. After much arguing and deliberation, oh and packing of course. Here we are on the plane to England, to go to some strange school Called Hogwarts.

**I don't know if it such a good idea though, we're kind of trouble-makers, yea know. And from the letter it sounds like there will be a lot of cute guys…**

With Accents. British Accents.

-Drool-

**Shut Up, Jenny.**

Omg, this is going to be one long flight.

You can say that again.

This is going to b-

I didn't mean literally….

I know -smirk-

**Shut up, you two. You're wasting paper.**

**Ms.Silver states that Ms. Collins should stop beating on or she will beat on her. –Ms.Silver runs away and hides behind the fat man in row c36-**

((I think that fat man looks like Jiggs...OMG it is JIGGS O.O))

How did he get here?

I don't know and I don't want to find out.

Haley , just tell them to go to the next chapter already.

I don't wannaa…Mummy Don't make me…Mummy Stop Hitting Me…

Im not your mummy...

- 1 hour later -

Next chapter. – Collapses in airplane chair -

– now has several bruises but Ms. Collins has a Black eye. - 


	3. England At Last!

Ch.3

England At Last!

Our plane has finally arrived at Lancaster Airport after an excruciating eight hour flight with a sugar high Desi.

-Rubs face, mumbling- Damn you stubborn Redhead bitch!

I heard that, you little-

**HEY, stop being mean!**

So we had gotten all of our things when we were approached by a slightly Larger than normal size man with a Large beard.

"**You're tall"**

"Your really tall, mister"

"Why thank you both for stating the obvious. Sorry about them, a bit crazy yea know? Are you from the school?"

"_Blimey, ya'h Are tiny folk aren't yeh?"_

"Ahem."Slightly pissed off that he ignored her comment.

He blushed "_Sorry missies, I suppose yeur the exchange students?"_

"**Isn't that obvious? Umm..Tall person"**

"_Oh, Name's Rubius Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

So at this point we're all like. O.O

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"**Magic? Wizards? What? Are THEY HOTT?!"**

At this point im jumping up and down, screaming

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"**Does that mean that we are all witches?" **Which she happened to say strangely calm.

"Does that mean we get to learn how to make fire?"

"_WOAH, there little missies the answer to all of your questions is yeas, but you have to start with the basics, your host families that you are staying with are going to be here any minute."_

"_**Wait, you mean were going to get split up? I DON"T WANNA TO GET SPLIT UP!"**_

A group of people arrived, a women with her hair in a tight bun dressed in a green pant suit, a rather robust women wearing a lot of knit articles of clothing's with bright red hair, accompanied by a man that appears to be her husband who also has bright red hair, and a man with slicked back, black hair and with strange looking black robes.

"_Ah, here they are. You missy with the pinkish hair, Ye'r be going with the Weasely's here" Hagrid says pointing at the couple with red hair. _

"_And you, young miss with the red hair, you sha'll be goin' with Professor Snape over there." _

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at his greasy hair and strange clothes. "I have to go with _Him?"_

Hagrid attempts to stifle his laughter along with everyone but this Snape guy that seemed to be glaring daggers into my skull. I simply returned the glare ,stubbornly.

" _And yer there with the purple 'air are goin' with Professor McGonagall here."_

I stared at her ,strangly thinking she looks like a vegatible.

So after 20 minutes of Desi clinging to Jenny and I, She finialy was dragged away by the Wealsey Twins, Fred And George. She was screaming for 5 minutes then she looked at them and said **"You guys have fun. Cause I know I will"** and smirked devilishly.

"Oh No…Not again…"Whispers to Jenny "I don't want to go with him" Scrunching up my face.

"Mine looks like a Vegetable." Both of us Erupted in laughter, rolling around on the floor , Jenny crying while clutching her stomach. "I Know."

"Yours looks greasy. I think Desi is going to rape those boys.."

"I wouldn't put it past her."

So we finally left , After I sat in the same spot for the past 20 minutes, starring at the creeper in front of me , who hasn't said a word.

"_What are you starring at?"_

I blinked twice. "Apparently, A very rude person…. Are we going somewhere or what?"

So I arrived at his "house" , which happened to be located in the middle of a deep dark forest. Can you say creepy much?

He lead me up a dark windy staircase with ricity floorboards to an empty room with an old dark wood four-poster bed , an old writing desk and a dark wood wardrobe. I stood in the door way, mouth agape, it was perfect, for me that is. You see, I love anything old and vintage , stuff like that. " Is this my room?"

"_For the duration of your stay, yes. This house has Rules, that you will follow…" _Blah, Blah , Blah. He droned on and on for like 10 minutes until I walk into the room, put down my things and promptly slammed the door in his face. He wasn't very happy about that, but what do I care?

I wonder how Desi is doing?

**Oh My Goodness, they are so HOT! But its so crowded man, there is this clock there is people on it, and apparently it shows where everyone is. I like Molly, she is really nice. Plus she is a good cook, she does everything with magic this is going to take a bit to get use to. Percy is SO ANNOYING (FYI he is my tutor) he is all "nah, nah ,nah, nah ,nah" etc.. etc.., Charlie and Bill are so cute from pictures ive seen anyways. Oh and Fred , and George, because they are here they are so BLOODY HOT! Oh that's my new word by the way (bloody ahahahahaha). Then Ginny is so sweet, but younger than me by 2 years, she tells me many stories… many juicy stories about her, **_**darling**_** brothers, and the…theres Ron. He is only a year younger than me and he seems to have a crush on me. Whenever im around his ears tend to go beet red.**

Ive been following this vegetable for about half and hour now and I have no clue where we are going. I finally said "Where are we going Mrs. McGoganall" politely restraining from lighting her bun on fire. **–sudden interruption- "OOOH FIRE!" **"SHUT UP DESI LET HER GET ON WITH HER STORY!" "Thank you Haley" ANYWAYS no thanks from the interruption. My Hostess says to me. "Were going to a port key there" I look at her awkwardly "What the devil is a port key" We stop beside the river and she looks down and points down to a garden gnome. She says _"That, my dear is a port key" _I stare at her with a WTF expression on my face. She suddenly bends down and says _"Hurry dear grab a hold of the gnome." _I quickly grab hold of the gnome's hat and suddenly, I feel myself spinning and lifting off the ground. Few seconds later…

I locked the door ,of course. I chuckle to myself , Thinks he can boss me around, he's got another thing coming. "_Alohomora" _He yelled , rushing into the room and pushing me against a wall, staring me directly in the eye. Man, this guy needs to take a chill pill , maybe his mummy didn't hug him enough when he was younger. He glared at me, murderously. If he wasn't such a prick this would be very…hott..damn them, eyes of his. At first I thought he was going to yell at me but He just turned around and left… What a weirdo. Bipolar ,much? So I unpacked my things ,and changed into my sleep clothes and went to bed.

**They were all showing me these pictures of a game about quidditch, Oh and get this their pictures actually MOVE! It looks like so much fun man I want to play it so bad! I want to be…a chaser i think that's what its called. What they do is to put the ball thingy through the hoops which are fairly high, and guess what this game is played on… BROOMS. It looks like so much fun, I want to play it so bad, but im afraid of the beaters. Fred and George are beaters… their leathal, but their really, really… hot. **

Just to finish what happened sorry, I kinda stopped cause I fell on the ground and er...kinda fainted. Well for these past few weeks I have been getting along with Minnie very well. She is like a grandma to me she is very kind…and umm guess what… I kinda learned how to be an animagus behind her back(FYI an animagus is one who can turn into an animal form). I found books in her secret stash while she wasn't home. Surprising in the book it says that it takes people YEARS, just to learn how to be an animagus it took me weeks just to learn. My animagus is the same as Minnie's it's a cat. I cant wait to teach Haley and Desi about this I wonder what would they be. Oh one more thing Minnie taught me how to ride a broom. She said I would be a perfect seeker I wonder what that is. 

So , ive been here for a few weeks and He has barely said a word to me besides "Read this." Or "Do That". Ive been surround by books for days on end, most nights I fell asleep reading them, only to be woken up by Snape, An Hour later.

Pure Hell, if you ask me but atleast I don't have to talk to the Bastard. But I have been introduced to the lovely game of quidditch, Secretly Ive learned to fly , I know Snape would not approve but no ones going to tell him that…-chuckles-


End file.
